One Spotlight
by FashionableFallon88
Summary: DISCALIMER: I don't own anything! If I did, then I'd be the third member of Lush Crew! Dana (OC), the little known cousin of Miss Aubrey's, stops by for a visit from New York. What happens next leaves Lush Crew broken apart and Dana feels like she has to be the hero. (I suck at summaries!) PLZ read it!
1. airplanes

**Hey all Dance Central fanficion fans, I decided to write about Lu$h Crew because I really like them and Angel is SOOO cute! All crews of Dance Central are cool & fun in there own ways! They'll appear in this story a little, but this is mainly a Lu$h Crew FanFic.**

 **More of summery sort of:**

 **This story has chapter titles that are also song titles on my favorite dance game, Dance Central. I thought this would be fun to do, so I did it!** **Story could be classified under many genres; Drama, Angst, Family, Friendship & Romance. Oh my GOSH! In this story Lu$h Crew makes the cutest couple ever and there might even be a little kissing!**

 **Ok, this is the first chapter. It gets better later on in the story.**

 **Airplanes**

Inside of a huge mansion, the best mansion of all according to some, Miss Aubrey was wake up by the sun that shined in her face. She yawned, opened her two hazel eyes and put herself in a sitting position in her bed. She then sunk back in her bed and pretended to still be asleep. Miss Aubrey did not enjoy getting up early. She looked at her alarm clock. "Only 6 in the…mmmmorninggg!" She groaned and fell back asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept but in her mind, she was anything but peaceful. She wake up ten minutes later. She accidentally slapped herself in the face in her sleep. This is what woke her. However, she was able to drift back to sleep.

Just fifteen minutes later, she was woken up again. This time by her annoying ringing cell phone. "Oh, my evil, evil phone!" She said, still half asleep. "Hello?" She asked, practically snoring.

She flung back her covers and jumped in bed. Eventually, resulting in falling off. Miss Aubrey was the most graceful dancer of Dance Central, but not at six-thirty! She picked herself back up and started doing her happy dance around her huge room, nearly slipping on the pink marble floor. She was now very much awake, sort of, and also very excited.

"YAY!" She shouted. Her cousin which she never really met before but emailed alot, Dana was arriving in the big city later that day. Dana was her cousin who lived in New York. Miss Aubrey was excited to finally meet her. Dana was also older, so this scared her. However, Miss Aubrey couldn't be more happy. Especially since she has been down in the dumps because of her most resent break-up with Angel. She lived alone in her great big mansion and it would be nice to have company.

"I have to get ready," She said to herself and pushed back her rich red hair so that it didn't cover her face. As usual, she looked in the mirror and screamed.

"MY HAIR'S A DISASTER!" The girl yelled as loud as she could. Miss Aubrey dug frantically through the drawers of her beauty desk. Her grabbed a golden hairbrush and held it up and kissed it like it was her hero.

Even though she wanted to fix her messy hair, she was delicate and gentle with her brushing. Miss Aubrey thought her hair was too beautiful when brushed to be carelessly ripped out by crazy brushing.

Miss Aubrey changed out of her pale pink nightgown and put on a blue shirt with gray shorts. The red suspenders really made the outfit. (Yes, her Dance Central school outfit)

"I look so beautifully fantastic today! No, no, I look perfect every day!"

It took her two more hour to be done and ready to leave the mansion. When Dana texted her, she said she would be in front of a school (yes, the Dance Central Spotlight school). She wanted to explore the city on foot before Aubrey was to pick her up but got tired and texted her from the school instead of the hotel.

She had a limo drive her to the school. This was not her old high school because she didn't go to school anymore. Miss Aubrey saw a girl just a few years older than her sitting in a wood bench. The older girl had hair that was a shade lighter than Miss Aubrey's, but still red, and was wearing a skirt that went down to nearly her knees and a white jacket.

 _Hmm, Dana? well, the girl has style and fashion taste like me,_ Miss Aubrey thought to herself. She approached the girl slowly. The ginger haired girl looked at her. She wore dark designer sunglasses.

Miss Aubrey waved to her. "Hey, are you Dana?"

The girl put her sunglasses on her head. "Yeah, are you my cousin, Miss Aubrey?"

"Oh, I am. Thanks for saying Miss Aubrey. So many people just call me Aubrey, but it's very rude, insulting and annoying!"

"Yep! You must be my cousin. Your aunt says you are a little sassy, but nice once you get to know you," Dana answered in a soft voice.

"So how has your day been so far?"

"Oh, not awful. The train was loud, the wind messed up my 'do, the airplane was late…overall an ok time from New York to here."

"Ok, well, let's go see my house. It's very huge. It's the best thing besides me!"

"Oh, really. I'm sure it must be nice for you to compare it to yourself!"

"So funny!"

The cousins rode to Miss Aubrey's mansion in the limo. Dana's eyes got as big as baseballs when she saw Miss Aubrey's house. "Wow, how do you clean that huge place? How do you cook for yourself? How do you…not just get lost and need a map just to walk around?"

Miss Aubrey just laughed from the backseat of the limo. "Are you crazy. _I_ do not clean, _I_ don't cook for myself or anyone else!"

"What do you do then? Do you seriously have a maid, chef and butler?"

"Eleven of them. I usually don't remember their names, either."

"LOL! How nice would all that be!"

"You mean, you don't have butlers?"

"Oh, no, not quite. I spend all of my money on clothes and shoes, so I can't afford a butler or maid or anything. It takes me hours just too clean out my shoe closet."

"How large is you house?" Miss Aubrey asked Dana as the girls headed for the massive front gate. It was made of pure, real gold.

"A lot smaller than this! A three story house, five bed, four bath."

"Oh that's like a cabin or a tent or something. Actually, this is the smallest house I've lived in and it's MY house!"

"Wow! I love this garden!" Dana said. The garden was small and neat. At the end of the garden was the door to the house.

"Most of this house is new and modern, but part of it is older. You should see the old carriage house in the backyard."

"Do you have any horses to pull the carriages?"

"No, me and animals don't mix too well!"

"But you hire a keeper or something to care for them."

"Um, no! Anyways, here's my house. I call it my palace. Six stories and at the top is a beautiful pool."

"Ok, let's see it!"


	2. better off alone

**Better off Alone**

Miss Aubrey and Dana where welcomed in by the butler who held the door open for them. "Such service!" Dana exclaimed.

Her and Dana walked up a huge staircase. "Each level of my house has it's own purpose. The fifth level and second level are used for dancing mostly. I have four dance floors!"

"Sweet! What are the other levels used for?"

"Well, the sixth level is all about luxury. A gourmet kitchen, a patio, a spa, a coffee bar and stairs to lead to the pool. Level four has my bedrooms and is has a lot of photos of me hang all over the walls. Level three has a small stage, living room, lounge areas. And this level has a conservatory and a room for dinning and a closet full of clothes."

"You're house is so big!"

"Yeah, I'm lucky. And my parents and grandparents pay for it all!"

Miss Aubrey and Dana walked to the second level of her house. "Shall we have a dance off?!" Dana joked as she ran on the huge dance floor.

"Oh! That's reminds me!" Miss Aubrey sounded mad. "My dance partner's stopping by to rehearse!"

"really? Cool! What's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG!"

"How come?"

"Angel totally made me very mad last Wednesday! He totally was flirting with this other, very ugly, very stupid looking, very uninteresting, boring as paper GIRL! Just like all of the other girls he flirts with."

"But I thought you and him were together!"

"No, we broke up a week prior to that for a reason even I can't remember. I think he made me mad then too! And apparently he assumes just because I'm not his girlfriend anymore that he has the right to flirt with stupid people! Again!"

"Again?"

"Oh, yes! He is a big flirt. All he needs to do is flash his gorgeous smile and the girls just become putty in his hands. It's sickening."

"So I figure he has a reputation for making you mad?"

"Yes. So ANNOYING! I'm not looking very forward to the rehearsal either. Just seeing him ten miles away makes me mad!"

"Just, don't let it bother you."

Just then, "BOO!"

"AHH!" Miss Aubrey and Dana jumped.

"Hey, ready to practice?" Angel asked in an upbeat tone.

"No Angel, go away! You freaky me out so bad. Why did you do that?"

"Because you look cute when you're scared," he smiled.

"Oh really?" Miss Aubrey raised her red eyebrow. "Ok, come on. Let's just get this done and over with."

Lu$h Crew (Which is the crew Aubrey and Angel are in) stepped on the dance floor and Miss Aubrey gave Dana a CD to put in a radio with five blank spots on it.

Dana put the CD inside of it, sat down, and the song Counting Stars began to play. Lu$h Crew danced to the pro routine and did pretty good despite all of Aubrey's funny looks she gave to Angel and Dana.

At the song's end, after the finishing move, Dana stood up and clapped for her favorite crew, "Bravo, bravo! My crew has done it yet again!"

Miss Aubrey just gave here a look and she shut up. Then Dana said, "What? Don't you like an applause?"

 _I love to hear a crowd yelling out loud and calling my name. I love to soak up the rays of spotlights, just not today. I'm mad!_ Miss Aubrey thought and said "Not today! Just stop cheering, DANA!"

"Why are you mad at me now? I thought you were mad at him? How many people are you mad at? Are you just mad at the universe?"

"You're mad at me? What did I do this time? You were mad a me last week and this week? Dónde está tu Corazon, (where is your heart) Aubrey? And who's the girl watching us?"

"You need to call me Miss Aubrey, because it's the least you can do for me. Today is not a day to please you by answering all of your questions!" Miss Aubrey was extremely upset. She could have pushed him out the window and into the flowers! She hated it when he spoke in Spanish. She didn't understand any of it. Then in a normal voice, she said "Oh and that's my cousin, Dana."

"Um…hi" Dana waved unsure what else to do. Miss Aubrey just looked at her. "Oh, do you two need a moment. I can leave so you can figure stuff out."

"Fine, go!" was the only answer she got. She left the tense atmosphere and now she was out in a lounge area.

Once the door was shut…

"You need to be a nicer dance partner to me!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Oh gee, maybe, just MAYBE it has to do something with the fact there was once a girl who went shopping with her dance partner and it was fine and then he started flirting with an ugly girl and she got soooo mad. She felt crushed! Oh and HOW WAS YOUR DATE WITH THAT JENNY!?" She heard her tell Angel her name.

"Ok, ok…first of all, I never flirted with her, I told her she had a cool necklace, second of all, my arm was around you before I told her that and before you pushed it off! We never went on a date, I don't even remember what she looked like." Even though they weren't dating at the time, he still would put his arm around her.

"Oh sure! At least my face is more memorable to you!"

"It is when it's constantly in mine, yelling at me."

"What about ALL of those other girls?"

"What girls?"

"Brittany, Tiffany, Selene, Alisha, Amber, Alexandria, Helen, Maria, Justine, Emilia…"

"Who the hell are half these girls?"

"All the ones you flirt with!"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on here. I don't flirt with them, they flirt with me! Big difference. And Emilia? The only one she flirts with is Bodie. "

"Yeah, like whatever. Oh, next time you go to 70's Fever, that little store you like going to, I'm not coming with!"

"But I was going to look at some stuff there in a few days!"

"Oh, then take Jennifer on a date."

"No, I don't like her!"

Outside of the room, Dana could here everything because they were yelling so loud. _Cousins, you gotta love 'em!_ , she thought as she put in her earphones. She liked listening to music, she also liked to dance. In this situation, much more than listening to them shout. She listened to the song Scream and Shout and thought, _I heard enough of screaming and shouting for one day, next song._ She them listened to her fave song, What's my Name.

From behind the door…

"Oh whatever. You know…I think." Miss Aubrey didn't really think about what she was saying. "We're done, Lu$h is no more!" Miss Aubrey shouted.

"Huh?"

"Like, Lu$h Crew is a history! A memory, just like an old fashion trend…done and forgotten about!"

"Really, come on let's think about this before you run off!"

"No. Quit following me, we're not dating and we're not Lu$h Crew anymore!" Miss Aubrey walked out of the room and slammed the door in Angel's face.

Dana was reading Fashion Magazine on the lounge chair. She took her earphones out as Aubrey arrived. "So, did you two…"

"ARRRRGGGG!"

 _I'll take that as a no_ , Dana thought. She was going to ask Aubrey if they settled their argument. She set down Aubrey's magazine because she didn't want Miss Aubrey to got mad at her for that, too!

Miss Aubrey ran up the stairs to her room, taking them two at a time. Angel just looked confused and left. Dana shook her head and stood up, "Yep! Like my mom says! Just minus the nice part!" She whispered.


	3. girls & boys

**Girls & Boys**

Dana eventually left and Miss Aubrey was sleeping in her room. She had a nightmare about the crew breaking up. Ever since the argument, Miss Aubrey couldn't think of anything besides the lack of Lu$h Crew. She couldn't even think of shoes, or Dana or herself! No, just the fact that there was no more Lu$h Crew.

"Ahhh, what do I do now?" Miss Aubrey never felt so clueless, crewless and mixed up. She just got up and drank coffee at her coffee bar. She saw her reflection in the shimmery coffee. "Hello gorgeous!" She said. Thinking of the best person she knew got her mind off of things!

"Hey Aubrey, _Miss_ Aubrey!" A soft New Yorker voice said.

"Oh, Hi Dana." Miss Aubrey was nearly crying.

"Oh, hi to you too!"

"Just go…home."

"Back to New York?"

"Just not here."

"But Aubrey, you wanted me to come here so I could come to your party on your boat."

"Yacht! Yeah woohoo, celebrate."

"Look, I know you and Angel are having all sorts of issues, but I think the party would get your mind off of it. Come on, Lu$h Crew would have the best boat parties."

"AHHH! Dana, there won't be a party, because there's no reason to celebrate!"

"Fine."

Dana found it weird why Aubrey got upset, crying her eyes out and then got so angry she could rip out her beautiful locks. "Do you need help with something?"

"No! I don't need anything." Miss Aubrey got mad and wanted to spill the coffee on Dana's head.

Dana left the coffee bar, but didn't leave the house, she wanted to help Aubrey out, she just wasn't sure how. She didn't know what was going on. She sat on a couch and thought. _Is she mad at me? Is she mad at me for wanting to come to her party? Is she mad at me or Angel? Probably both! I wonder if something happened when I left! Did he date Jennifer? Maybe there's a crew issue. Is Miss Aubrey crazy? Is he Crazy? Am I, am I…crazy?! Is she losing her mind or am I?!_

Just then, Miss Aubrey sat down next to her and started weeping. "Don't LEAVE!"

"Um, I'm not. Soo, I might sound odd as I say this, but what's wrong with you lately?"

"Did you hear our whole conversation? Because if you did then you'd know!"

'No, I put in my earphones because I was tired of hearing you two fight. Aubrey, what happened to you?"

"I'm just sad…NO I'M JUST REALLY REALLY MAAAAAADDDDDDD!"

"You weren't this bad earlier. Is it just too soon to talk about whatever you have to tell me?"

"YES!" Miss Aubrey shouted, sounding rather intimidating and then she sounded helpless and said yes again.

"Well, please tell me what's gotten into you once your ready to tell me."

"Maybe. Just don't count on there being a wonderful, conflict-free party."

 **Sorry this chapter's so short. I ran out of ideas for this one. Please continue to read if you liked it so far.**


	4. don't tell 'em

**Don't Tell 'em**

The next night, Dana looked out of her hotel window thoughtfully. What was going on with her cousin? She sure wanted to know. She figured there was more said once she left, so she thought maybe whatever was said made Miss Aubrey that much more mad.

"Oh, what will I do?" Dana flicked on the hotel room TV. As she channel-surfed, an idea struck her. "I need to go back over there. I'll wait for Aubs to call me, though."

Just then her phone made a sound. It was Aubs. She sent Dana a text, _Hey Dana. I was thinking about going swimming in my pool later if you wanted to stop by._

Dana didn't know Aubrey well yet, but something told her it was her way of asking for help. Judging from what she saw so far, Miss Aubrey was a sassy girl who wanted to appear independent, but was easily broken-hearted. She responded _what time?_

Miss Aubrey was putting in hair curlers. Her hair was naturally straight, but she wanted everyone to think it was curly, so she curled it every night. But no one could ever know this secret. She was always known as the pretty girl with curls, if her hair was straight, she feared for her reputation. She knew she'd be criticized by fans of Lu$h for giving up. If she wanted to remain a famous dancer, she'd have to at least keep her good looks and her 'do.

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and then the shutting of the bedroom door. She turned away from her mirror as she said "Go away! I don't want company right know."

"You talked to me about a pool party or something…" Dana paused only to say, "Oh I didn't know you curled your hair."

"Well, I changed my mind. Now GET OUUTT!" Miss Aubrey sounded angry and then she started crying. "There's no party here! Go home, Dana!"

"Well you asked me if I wanted to go for a swim…home is in New York…how about…I need…look, just meet me up by the pool, I want to ask you something."

Miss Aubrey continued to cry and fuss. Her pale face was now red with embarrassment that Dana knew her secret. She put on her two-piece purple bikini and headed for the pool. Dana squatted down next to the lounge chair Aubrey sat in.

"Look, something happened yesterday and I'm worried. Please just tell me what happened."

"Fine, we're d-dd-done." Miss Aubrey could barely talk, her voice was shaky, tears poured down her cheeks.

"What did you say, I can't hear you."

"Fine. FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE! Ok, sowebrokeupasacrew!" Miss Aubrey talked very quickly.

"Hmm?"

"I said, we broke up as a dance crew. We're done! Lu$h Crew is…done and over with!"

"What? But you two made a perfect crew!"

"I don't need to be criticized…I'm already embarrassed, hurt and broken-hearted!"

"Well, were you the one to end it?"

"Yes, I'm just so done with him!"

"But you feel horrible, don't you?"

"I feel embarrassed."

"Don't feel embarrassed to dump your crew partner."

"I don't! You barged in on me and…found out!"

"About what?"

"My biggest secret I keep from everyone! My hair. You saw me curling it."

"Yeah, so you have straight hair, big deal!"

"I'm already going to be criticized for dumping him, I don't need my hair to ruin my rep too! I've always been known as the pretty girl with curls."

"I don't think it matters! Just please try to calm down. I don't want to hear your crying…I mean, I don't want you to be sad." Dana wasn't good at being the hero, but she knew she'd have to be if Lu$h Crew was going to separate, she'd just have to be a hero and change that. She knew how Miss Aubrey really felt, her mouth said no, but her heart said yes! She'd have to come up with a way to get them back together again, but she'd also have to convince Miss Aubrey how she felt.


	5. wake me up

**Wake me up**

 **Ok, um, how to describe this chapter…It's not reality, just Miss Aubrey's bad dreams she had the whole time the crew was split so far… (Aubrey's view)**

 **Night of the Crew break-up.**

"I told you…we're done as a crew!" I'm so mad.

"So you're really going to leave me and all of our fans here?"

"Yes! California sounds much better than you." I want to move the California. California is where I was born and that's where I'll spend the rest of my days…alone, away from you and all of your girls.

I go there in my fancy vehicle. I drive for a long time to get there. California is my old home and my new one, too. I don't care how much anyone cares that I left. I'm gone! They'll just have to live without me. The big city will probably fall apart without me in it. I simply don't care at all. Maybe there will be a flood that wipes the city off the map, maybe a fire, maybe a tornado…anything as long as I'm not there. I'll never go back. I'll never date him.

I promise I'll stay. I become famous here. I'm the most famous girl in the world. Fans scream for me. I'm very happy to stay away.

The sun beats down on my face. I look wonderful with my little dress on. I see a cloud in the distance. I recognize it as the big city. I laugh. The city is swept up by a cloud and disappears in space. I now feel very happy. Next thing I know, I'm in the big city calling out the names of my biggest fans. No response is heard. I've lost all fame. The city crumbles to rubble and I get sucked into space and float out of existence.

Miss Aubrey wakes up…

"I was gone!" She cried. "I lost my life!" Aubrey couldn't sleep for the rest of that night.

 **Next nightmare**

I am on my yacht having a great time by myself. The sun is shining. I feel the warm rays on my fair skin. I lay back in my lounge chair and close my eyes. When I open them again, I'm suddenly far under the water. I Can't breathe. I swim to the shadow I see of my yacht on the surface of the water. The more I swim, the farther away I get. I stop swimming and float to the surface.

There is a huge storm. I see Angel on the deck of the yacht. He reaches out his hand to me. He is to far away. I can't reach him. He calls to me. I can't get to him. I want to get to him. Then, I see HER! Jennifer is standing behind him. She grabs his arm and pulls him away. He looks at me as if to say goodbye. He turns towards her and kisses her.

That should be my kiss. That is my ANGEL! My ANGEL KISS! But he's not mine. I broke up with him. Why? I love him. I'm so stupid. He's So stupid! Why is he kissing her? I'm soooo mad! I'm getting swept away. Is this one of Emilia's pranks? Is this a riptide? I'm getting farther away from the yacht. I can barely see it. I'm getting tired. I can't swim anymore. I start to sink. The water's burning my eyes. I try to breathe. No air, just water.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She woke up in her bed. The sweat was pouring down her face. She took in a huge breath of air.

 **Next nightmare**

I'm dancing at my favorite club. Angel is dancing next to me. We are dancing to one of our favorite songs, Grenade. I am smiling and so is he. We are both so happy. Everyone is cheering. The audience adores us. We are nailing all of our moves. We are dancing flawlessly together. We are 100% in sync. The dance floor lights up and we are encircled by sparkling diamonds.

We finish the song with perfection. Then a different song starts playing, Counting Stars. This is our song. The song that we have been rehearsing. I start dancing and look over at Angel. He is standing still. "Why aren't you dancing? I ask him.

"You broke up with me. Lush crew is history. ! A memory, just like an old fashion trend…done and forgotten about!" That's what you said." He hangs his head low and slowly walks off the stage.

My own words slap me in the face. The entire club goes dark except for the stoplight that is now blinding me. The music stop. Everything is silent and bitter cold. I am freezing and alone. I'm all alone. I'm scared and cold and TERRIFIED! My heart has been shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

I cry and look around even though I know that I can't see anything.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me. "Angel?" I hope. I need to see him again. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Angel," I say excitedly.

"I've never been called an angel before."

It isn't Angel. It's Dr. Tan. I scream and try to run into the blackness. He's not letting me go. He tightens his grip on me and starts pulling by my shoulder.

"Hahahaha!" He laughs evilly.

"Help!" I scream.

"No one is here to help you."

"Angel! Help me!"

"He won't help you. He isn't even here. You made sure of that."

Aubrey fell off her bed and hit the floor hard. She was scared and crying. "These nightmares have to stop! Why am I having so many?"


	6. because of you

**Because of You**

Miss Aubrey was still very mad at him a few days later. She did her usual routine, got up, screamed at the mirror, got ready, stopped at the coffee bar to get her brunch. "What will I do?" She still thought about the split up. By now, she was having mixed feelings about it. She was clearly in a bad mood, but she also felt sad.

She strolled down the stairs. After having the company of Dana for the last few days, the house seemed empty. She looked out the huge window. Below her was the city. She could see Dana's hotel. This reminded her to text her. She wanted to spend time with her every day she was here and not in New York.

"I left my phone in the car in the garage!" Miss Aubrey said. Garage meant the carriage house and car meant her million dollar custom sports car. Her personal chauffeur opened up her car door. It was a hot pink car.

"Thank you!" Miss Aubrey said. She reached for her phone and the chauffeur shut the door when she walked away.

Miss Aubrey sat on a bench in the carriage house. _Hmmm,_ she thought and looked around. The carriage house was a generous size. Though renovated, it kept its classic way older than Aubrey appearance. She then had a flashback. Something happened in this carriage house once.

Miss Aubrey's flashback… Aubrey's POV

The party was loud, too loud. I had to get out of my house. Angel saw me heading to the door and caught up with me. I tell him I have to get out for a minute. Maccoy was playing the music way to loud and it started giving me a headache. I hope the fresh air will help. It's a cold night.

"Do you want my jacket?" Angel asks me.

I smile at him and he puts it over my shoulders. "Thanks".

After we walk for a while, he turns and asks me if I am cold and want to go back in. I am cold. But can't handle the loud music right now. "let's go in here, instead."

He opens the door for me and I walk in. "Better?" He asks me.

"Much." I walk farther into the carriage house. He walk next to me. My heart starts racing. Being alone with him makes me nervous. I see him next to me, his muscles are visible through his shirt. He is hot! I start fiddling with the charm on my bracelet.

"You ok?" He sees me with my bracelet.

"Fine, never been better. Just cold." I lie. I fiddle to hard and the bracelet falls off onto the ground. "Oops."

Angel bent down to get it for me. His soft hands grab my wrist so that he can put it back on. My bracelet is on but his hands are still on mine. I slowly look up to see him looking back at me. Are eyes are locked, his brown on my beautiful hazel. I take a deep breath. He puts his hands on my face.

"Eses Hermosa." (you are beautiful) His face came closer to mine. I want to back up. I'm so scared. But I can't. I want this too much!

Before I could stop him, his soft lips were on mine. I kiss him back. I feel such a spark that I gasp. I back up. I can't handle this. He looks at me again. This time I kiss him.

Modern time…

The feeling came rushing back to her. She realized how happy they were. She realized how much she still liked him. Lu$h crew just had to be a thing again.

After thinking about this, Miss Aubrey cried. "I was so harsh! I want Lu$h Crew to be a thing again! I'm so afraid to ask!" Miss Aubrey wiped her eyes on her shirt. "Oh I need to text Dana. I know she seems to want us back together!"

 _Dana, meet with my ASAP!_

 _OMW_

When Dana arrived, she found Miss Aubrey crying in one of her many rooms. Miss Aubrey looked terrible: eyes red, drippy makeup.

"Miss Aubrey, what's going on!? Clam down!"

"The crew."

"Speak up, I can't understand you."

"My crew. Lu-Lu-Lu$….ahhaahahaAHH(sniff)."

"Oh, Lu$h. Change your mind about it?"

"Yes, NO! Yes. NEVER…yes…yeah…I don't know!"

"Well…you know you gotta…"

"I know I have to tell him."

"Well…nine at night, tomorrow…boat party."

'I don't wanna have a party!"

"But there's your chance to tell him."

"Not, he's not invited."

"Aubrey!…. Ok, then decide the time. It'll be good!"

"MISS Aubrey. Fine, I'll have a stupid party!"

"Don't worry Aubs, about the party or the curls or the crew." Dana sat on the bed next to Miss Aubrey. "You know, I used to have a LOT off curls…they looked terrible! Yours look brilliant! Straight hair tomorrow, though!"

"Dana, I'll have the party, but a can't afford to change up my hair! You know what that would do to my reputation?"

"We'll see. But why are you all of a sudden wanting the crew back, sort of?" Dana was planning something. She knew from the time Lu$h broke up they would never stay that way for long. She saw how they were made for each other…she knew they saw it too, but she didn't think Aubrey would make it obvious!

"Because I remembered something."

"What?"

"I had a sweet flashback of us in the carriage house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, our first kiss."

"That is so sweet! I'm glad you changed your mind. I think you'll be, too! Do you want the crew again?"

"I can't decide, Dana!"

"Ok, just think about it." Dana knew that even if she said no to the crew getting back together, she knew how Miss Aubrey really felt. "Seriously, boat party! I'll help you."

"Ok."

The party was set up for tomorrow night, she had a divided crew, a hint of hope and a daring idea!


	7. meddle

**Meddle**

Dana came over bright and early on the day of the boat party. So early in fact, Miss Aubrey was still getting ready for the day. Dana knocked on her bathroom door. "Hello?"

"Fine. Come in!"

"(cough, cough, cough) somebody used a lot of perfume!"

"Sorry."

"You're already getting ready for the party? It's still so early."

"This girl has things to do!" Miss Aubrey said, she sounded a bit more cheerful today.

"Like what?"

"Like, boss my servants around and do my pedicure and try to get my hair looking good! Then there's the decorations!"

'Don't worry, just send one of your butlers to do it!"

"Well I have friends that would help. Dare, Li'l T, Glitch, Taye and Emilia will set up for the party. I'll call them when I'm done."

Dana was in deep thought. She was planning out her plan to bring the crew together. "OK, how long will that be?"

"Only 4 hour to go!"

"OK. I'll sit out here." Dana wasn't going to sit. She wanted to find Miss Aubrey's phone. She had a plan. She was pretty sure the two members of Lu$h would avoid each other if she didn't have this plan!

She found Miss Aubrey's phone on a nightstand. She planned on sending Angel a text, in disguise, as Miss Aubrey. She made sure the bathroom door was closed so that Aubrey couldn't see her.

 _Hey Angel. I'm so sorry I got so mad! I miss you so much! Please forgive me! Don't respond to text because I'll be busy getting ready for my party tonight. Please Please come so we can talk. Ciao!_

Once she sent the message, she quickly deleted it. She didn't want Miss Aubrey to find out. If she did, she might get mad. She slipped the phone in her pocket of her designer jeans.

Next, she had to find Angel's phone. She wondered how she could leave and not tell Miss Aubrey were so was going. She was going to 70's Fever, the clothes store. She knew Angel was going there today. It was part of the fight she actually heard. "Oh, Miss Aubrey I gotta go."

"Ok, just be back soon, I want your help."

"Um, help for what?"

"To get ready."

"Ok, bye."

Dana left in a hurry. She had the limo drop her off at the 70's Fever store. She got out. She went in the store in search of Miss Aubrey's enemy. She saw him in the back by some clothes. _Thank god he's here!_ she thought. He looked very sad and lonely without his Aubrey! She casually walked over and looked through clothes. She "unintentionally" bumped into him.

"Hmm,hmm… _Dana_?"

"Oh hey Angel, that's funny that you're here. Miss Aubrey uses hair curlers! Oops!" She was so shocked about Miss Aubrey's hair curlers that she forgot it was a secret. Plus she was sooo nervous that she didn't know what to say.

"Really? I've only known her with the curls. She'd look even more," he paused, " beautiful without them, I bet!"

"Really, glad you'd say that. I can't believe I spilled the beans, she's gonna be mad at me during the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yeah, she's having a boat party." She wasn't sure he got the text she sent him. "Not sure if I should tell you this either, I mean maybe you'd be invited, maybe not, maybe, probably? Sure, but I don't know if she even told you."

"She told me. That's why we rehearsed. I just thought she wasn't still having it."

She guessed he hadn't checked his phone yet. "So…it that a good or bad thing?"

"It's an I don't care thing."

Dana thought for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't send Aubrey a text with his phone. But she decided that they needed to be together. She was going to make that happen regardless of what they said or did. Dana was putting her plan into action. She pulled a phone out of her pocket and quickly thought _oops_ when she saw that is was Miss Aubrey's. She reached in her other pocket to grab the right phone, her phone.

"Oh man…hey can I please borrow you phone if you have it?" Dana said. Angel looked at her suspiciously. "Dead battery!" she quickly said.

"Ok, here."

"Thanks. I have to text my mom back in New York. If I don't text her at…" She quickly looked at her watch on her wrist without moving her head, only her eyes. "11:42 every day, she assumes I'm dead or something. She says her sister used to be the same way with Miss Aubrey, so I'm sure you get it. Right?"

"Um, Aubrey doesn't tell me that stuff."

"Oh, well I don't know, I'm new." she quickly typed the message, however, it wasn't for her mom. It was going to be sent to Miss Aubrey's phone. She pretended to be Angel apologizing to Aubrey…

 _Hey Chica, I'm sorry that my actions hurt you so much. You know that you are the only girl for me. Please forgive me! I'm miserable without you! I miss you so much! I really want to talk to you. My battery is almost dead and I can't find the charger so don't bother responding to this text. I'll see you soon my princess!_

She saw Angel watching her and she quickly used what was around her to distract him. "Wow, look at these hats. You'd look really good in them!" Dana was struggling to write like he would to Miss Aubrey. She never got a text from him before, so she just guessed how to write it. She sent it then deleted it from his phone, crossed her fingers and said, "Ok, here's your phone back!"

"Thanks. Glad you didn't steal it!" he laughed.

She smiled and said, "ok, I have to go now, thanks!"

Dana was very happy to have done what she did. She saw how much they disliked being away from each other and she saw how much they belonged together. She also realized they saw the same about each other. Hopefully, her plan would work to bring the crew back.


	8. whip my hair

**Whip my Hair**

Later in that day, Dana picked out her outfit for the party. It was a short silver dress with black tights (Outfit inspired from Glitterati, but not quite the same) She then tied up her hair, something she rarely did. However, she assumed if she changed up her hair, so would Miss Aubrey. She put on a white and golden jacket, this was the finishing touch to the outfit.

She had a limo drop her off at Aubrey's place. "Off to cousin Aub's mansion." She said to herself. She took a deep breath. _I hope my plan works, they need each other as much as I need to see them together as a crew again!_ Dana was in deep thought the whole time there. The limo dropped her off and left.

She went up to Miss Aubrey's bedroom door. This time, she knocked before she came in.

"Come in." Miss Aubrey seemed very happy.

"Gee, why so excited?"

"Because I love my boat parties. You're right, this will cheer me up."

"I thought so!' Dana winked. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm not sure, I have like 4,000 outfits and still none to choose from."

"You've been looking all day? Well, what about this one?" Dana held a cute pink and golden dress (No, not the princess dress)

"Perfect! I look perfect!"

"Yep, that's Aubs!" Dana smiled. Miss Aubrey was just saying that, she didn't even put on the dress yet.

"Oh, and wear these sparkly shoes." Dana placed a pair of black shoes that looked like disco balls in front of her closet.

"Wow Dana you actually have a good taste when it comes to matching. Our dresses will match. Ok I'll put these on, now OUT!"

Dana stood out side of her door. Then, she realized she still had Miss Aubrey's phone. She figured Miss Aubrey would ask.

"Tahdah! I'm flawless!" Miss Aubrey said as she opened up the door she spun in circles to show her dress off.

"Almost flawless."

"What? You disagree I'm perfect, what's wrong with you?"

"You're hair." Dana gave a smile. "Can we please fix it, like make it straight. Look, I did mine differently."

"And you don't have a reputation to worry about ruining!"

"Well, you're much more popular than me, but fans like it when you keep it fresh!"

"Ok, fine. Only because you've helped me."

"Yes!" Dana wasn't sure what she meant by helping her. She was sure she didn't see her taking the phone. Maybe just emotional support.

Dana helped Miss Aubrey do her hair. "You're flat iron is great. You're gonna look so beautiful!" Miss Aubrey doubted this by the pile of melted hair that fell on the counter. _Have you ever done this before,_ she thought

"So do you just not like the curls?"

"No, the curls were lovely. I'm actually struggling with your hair. I usually get mine done by a professional." This will be a good way to change things up! Sorry about the burnt hair!" Dana was just trying to help Miss Aubrey get over her fear.

"So you don't like my hair."

"No, Aubs, I'm just trying to help you get over your fear. Trust me, the burning was just an accident. People won't start judging you about it. I just know…I just know." She thought about what Angel said about Aubrey with straight hair.

After finishing up with her hair, Dana said how pretty she was. "You look fabulous!"

Miss Aubrey for the first time ever, didn't want to see herself. "I'll take your word for it!Oh NO! NONONO! Where's my phone, I forgot all about telling my friends to decorate for the party!"

"Oh, I'll help you find the phone." Dana said and then said to herself "Oh NOOO!"

"It was right here on my nightstand! I don't get it!"

"Well maybe it got moved."

"Stuff just doesn't move, Dana!"

"Ok, don't stress, just finish up your hair…it should be brushed."

"Ok." Miss Aubrey was a little insulted.

Dana only told her this to distract her so she could place her phone down. On the night stand wouldn't work, then stuff really would just move! Under the bed, perfect! No one looked under here.

Miss Aubrey turned around and Dana pretended to still be looking. "Oh, here it it!"

"Thank goodness!"

Dana was quiet. She knew Miss Aubrey would probably read the text from "Angel". Miss Aubrey paused to read something. Dana knew what it was. "Oh my gosh. He sent me a text…should I…It says not to…respond. Oh I'm GONNA ALRIGHT. Should I? Dana, I'm confused. I was going to tell him not to come, but now I don't know what to say. I'm gonna respond."

'NOOOO" Dana quickly reacted before she could think. "I mean, he says no, so don't even bother. I mean why waste your time on him."

"I don't think I'm mad at him anymore."

"Well, but…oh GEEZ! The time, the time! It's already eight fifteen! Rush! We gotta go, like now! You have to get your friends to help you decorate."

"So, the yacht's only fifteen minutes away." She said as she was texting everyone.

"But your, hair! I think it needs a bow in it."

"But I don't put bows in my hair!"

"You should. Here I'll tie a bow." Dana picked up string off of Miss Aubrey's dresser.

"That's a string that fell off my jacket"

"Tah-dah! Not anymore!" Dana opened up her hand to reveal a purple bow.

"It's purple…It doesn't match!"

"It gives your hair an accent piece. Now lets go." Dana practically pushed Miss Aubrey out her door. They walked out to the garden and waited for the limo. It came and picked them up. "I like to ride in style," said Dana.

As the limo crept ever closer to the yacht, Dana got nervous. She hoped her plan would work.


	9. only girl in the world

**Only Girl in the World**

On the yacht that Miss Aubrey called The Duchess, the party was all set up. Mostly! Lil T and Glitch fought over a strip of crape paper. Dare was still stringing up the lights. Emilia hung a light over the stage to create a spotlight effect.

"Hello guys!" said Miss Aubrey. She stood behind Dana.

"Greetings!" Dana laughed.

Soon, things went from festive to intense. "Angel, why are you here?!" Miss Aubrey was mad again. "I was gonna tell you not to come!"

"But you didn't."

"Ahhg!"

Then there was a person who Miss Aubrey hated even more…the one, the only…JENNIFER!

"Oh my gosh. WHY IS SHE HERE!? Angel, you have some explaining to do."

She looked at Jennifer. She was dancing. Trying to look good, but failing. Aubrey didn't know that Jennifer heard about the party from a mutual friend of Taye's. She wanted to see Angel again. So she invited herself.

She danced in a short purple dress. She even had a sash that said the Duchess of Dance. Miss Aubrey got even more flustered. She was the only Duchess of Dance. But what really set her off was the fact that Angel was looking right at her.

"I could kill him!" she said to herself.

"Well, it looks like you're boyfriend showed up after all!' said Glitch, he heard Miss Aubrey's voice but didn't look at her.

"ARRG! Don't even call him that!"

She HATED the fact everyone was watching Jenny, on her yacht at her party! She could of screamed at Jenny to leave.

Miss Aubrey pushed past people. She was in the shadows and wanted to be in the center. She walked up to Jenny on the Lu$h stage. "Excuse me, you need to leave."

"No, you need to leave."

The crowd started saying "She's beautiful" over and over.

Miss Aubrey walked on stage and Jenny backed up a bit. "Afraid, are we?"

"NO! Are you!"

"No! I could throw you off the yacht if I wanted to!"

The crowd all looked at Miss Aubrey with delight written all over their faces. Too bad Miss Aubrey was looking at the disgusted face of JENNY!

Then Miss Aubrey looked over and saw Angel looking at her and Jenny. "You're beautiful. You, get off the stage."

Then he walked closer and said "I think you need to leave!"

He stood in between the girls. _Um, who will he pick?_ Miss Aubrey thought. "Don't tell me to leave, I was your dance partner, remember."

"Don't look at me like that. I told you to leave." Angel said. Aubrey was being blinded by the spotlight and couldn't see who he was looking at.

Everyone else joined him, Miss Aubrey felt so heart broken. It was like her nightmare was coming true. Never was she nearly kicked off her own boat.

"Get out of here!" Said the Flash4ward sisters, Taye and lil T.

"Not cool!" Said Bodie.

"Just go, already!" Emilia said.

"Yeah, go away!" said Glitch trying to look brave, but feeling shy.

"Yeah just, shoo!" said Mo.

"I don't know why you even came here. You never stood a shot with me. I thought I told you to leave, Jenny!" Angel said.

Miss Aubrey felt so delighted she nearly passed out. She then realized who everyone was telling to leave, it was JENNY, not her. Aubrey didn't realize that in the 15 minutes prior to Aubrey getting there, Jennifer was extremely rude and bitchy to everyone on the yacht. But being Aubrey's yacht, no one felt they had the authority to kick her off.

"Get LOST!" Miss Aubrey found her voice. Jenny ran off screaming like a baby.

Now that Jennifer was gone, Miss Aubrey was basking in the spotlight. Miss Aubrey and Angel looked at each other, but only for a spilt second. Now, Miss Aubrey saw how aww-stricken the crowd was, but she wasn't sure why. She wanted to thank all of them for kicking Jenny off instead of her, but she didn't even know why Jennifer was there in the first place.

The atmosphere was still tense enough to cut with a knife, so no one talked until Miss Aubrey did. "I'm glad the annoyance of Jenny should be history. A memory, just like an old fashion trend…done and forgotten about!" Miss Aubrey realized this was a bit harsh, but apologies would come much later.

"Yeah, that girl bullied us." Said Li'l T. "She bumped into my sister, INTENTIONALLY! and called her something I shouldn't say!"

"Yeah, but maybe we were all a little rude too, T," Taye said.

"I say we just call it even. I'm too hungry to argue!" said Glitch.

"She tried to fight with me, but then she thought twice." Emilia said. "I always thought you were the most annoying person I knew, until she pushed her way into the spotlight. She's just jealous of all of our fame in the world of dance. I guess I could have been kinder to her."

"Oh well, let's just say she got what she deserved and apologies from us will come later!" Miss Aubrey said. She looked at her ex-dance partner. Was she starting to feel bad? NOPE! Now she had to ask him why Jenny was there! "So, why did you invite HER!?"

"I didn't. I never invited her. I don't even know her number."

"Hmmm. I still don't believe you."

"Well, you should believe me when I told you I don't like her, especially after what just she just did."

Just then, "WOW! You're hair, it looks so nice, who styled it?" Dana was waiting to say this to see how everyone would react. She felt that the atmosphere was too tense to mention it, but now, it seemed like things were finally settling down on the Duchess. Besides, this would be way to get there minds off of Jenny.

"Yeah, you're hair looks sweet!" Said Mo.

"Yeah nice." Said Glitch.

"Well, it's better than I've seen it!" Said Taye.

"Really, sister, she looks good, not better!"

Everyone told Miss Aubrey how great she looked. She couldn't believe they all loved it. She grabbed something out of her purse. It was a mirror. She had to see for herself. She now saw the beautiful girl with straight hair staring back at her. The worry she had about it ruining her reputation drifted along with the Duchess.

"Well, I think you're hair is awesome, more like how I style mine on my show!" Emilia smiled.

"Yeah, killer!" Bodie said.

Miss Aubrey felt very popular. She loved being in the spotlight and applauded again. Maybe her anger was going away after all. She played with her flattened 'do and looked at her ex- dance partner again.

"Yeah, you're hair looks…you look gorgeous!"

"I know! Thank you." Miss Aubrey mentally covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say the last part!

"You're the only girl in the world, for me!"


	10. closer

**Closer**

"Uh, no!" Miss Aubrey had a feeling he was going to take this too far. She pushed him away.

"Um, you said you wanted to talk to me."

"What? I never ever said that."

"But, you sent me that text."

"Um, wow, I knew you were crazy, Angel, but I didn't know you were forgetful too! I never sent you a text."

"Yes you did! It's just now that I'm here in front of you, now you just don't want to say sorry to my face." Angel handed her his phone so that she could see the text for herself.

"Not even close! I lost my phone that day. I saw you're text, but I never sent you anything! I only found my phone when Dana helped me look for it. This was just a little while before I came here."

"I never sent you anything."

"Well, neither did I! So I guess that makes two of us who are crazy. Only you were crazy before I met you and I must have gotten crazy from being around you too long!"

"Wait a sec, Dana borrowed my phone too. She bumped into me at 70's Fever."

"SO?…now you're flirting with her!"

"NO, NO! She wanted my phone to text her mom who was having some sort of weird fear about Dana dying if she didn't call at, like 11:42, or something."

"What? So you're crazy and you insult my family."

Dana could hardly handle it much longer…

"I'm not insulting you're family. Well maybe I am, but still, I'm not insulting you!"

"Sure sounds like an insult to me. I'm part of my family, idiot!"

"Oh, but I'm part of mine, so should I say you're being mean to my family just because you're being mean to me?"

"No. I'm not being mean."

"Yes you are!"

'No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you're being mean to me."

"Fine. I guess I could say you have stupid hats, stupid hair, stupid style of clothes. Do you even see the stuff you wear?"

"Oh, well, I decided I don't like you're hair…or your headbands, or your style and I'm tired of you bossing me around, expecting me to constantly please you!"

"NO NO NO! You've taken this to far. First you tell me I'm the only girl in the world for you, then you tell me I'm ugly! Well, It looks like you're going to live a pretty lonely life, because the 'only girl in the world for you' is never talking to you again!"

Everyone on the yacht was silent, but they all wanted to help the troubled crew. Dana especially wanted to help them. She knew she sent the texts, but they didn't know that and now they were blaming each other for going crazy and Miss Aubrey was mad at him for more reasons than before! She had to do something to stop the nonsense between them.

"Ok. ENOUGH! STOP! This is childish, you guys! Grow up and just admit it!" Dana yelled at them. She pulled Miss Aubrey gently by her shoulders and placed her to one side of the yacht. "Stand there!" She then did the same with Miss Aubrey's enemy! "Angel, stay there!" Dana calmed down a little and said. "Ok, now look at each other." They made disgusted faces at each other. "Look closer, stare! Stare harder! Focus! Now walks toward each other." They stepped just a few steps closer toward each other.

"Closer. Closer. Closer!"

They stepped closer, now calmer and the gap between them was shrinking. Now, they nearly were holding hands. "Ok, face each other. Look closely at each other…"

Dana waited for a few seconds… "Give a genuine I'm sorry!"

They were quiet. Miss Aubrey suddenly started to feel horrible. She didn't know what Dana was doing or even why her and Angel argued on the yacht. "OK. I'M SORRY." She just blurted it out because she was nervous. She wasn't sure what to say.

Dana saw that Miss Aubrey was nervous and she knew why. Her plan was working at last, but would it actually result in the crew reforming?


	11. glad you came

**Glad you Came**

"Like you mean it!"

"I'm…so sorry." This time, she meant it.

"Ok, I'm sorry all of those other girls flirted with me!"

"Better be!" Miss Aubrey thought for a few minutes, she really had to think about what she was going to say next. "Ok, I forgive you. But, who sent the texts if it wasn't us?" They both looked at Dana. "Did, did you do that?" Miss Aubrey was pretty sure she just figured everything out.

Dana started smiling. She tried to hide it by eating chips from a nearby bowl. She even started to laugh a little. _Well, I got caught, but it was worth it. What I did, did it's job. "_ Hmmmm…yes! I did it only to help you. I saw how much you guys belonged together. I knew even after the fight, you couldn't leave each other for long!"

"Maybe I knew this, too." Aubrey said quietly.

"Hmm." Angel muttered.

"So…is the crew back?" Dana wondered.

Miss Aubrey was the crew leader so she was first to answer, "I'll consider thinking about it!"

 _Oh please,_ Dana thought. _I'll let them sort it out!,_ Dana ate a huge mouthful of chips.

"Let's dance!" Bodie shouted to break the tense atmosphere.

Maccoy cranked up the music and everyone started dancing. Taye grabbed Miss Aubrey's wrist and pulled her to where a group of girls were dancing. Angel was disappointed that she took Miss Aubrey away but decided to hit the dance floor and really let loose.

Dana walked up Maccoy and whispered something in his ear. She walked away and joined the group of dancing girls. Dana had another plan. "Hey, Emilia, Bodie looks lonely, go over there and dance with him!"

"Umm, no he doesn't…" Before she could finish talking, she felt a gentle push on her back. She was pushed in her crew partner's general direction.

Dana then said, "Taye, dance with your sister." the girls of Flash4wrd joined. Dana thought for a moment, she wanted to pair Dare with Maccoy, but he was busy playing the tunes. "Dare, come here." She pulled Dare close to her, so close in fact, they crashed into each other a bit.

"Have we all lost our minds?" Dare asked.

"Nope, this is COMPLETELY normal!" Dana said. She and Dare danced. They mostly did freestyle dancing. Dana and Dare actually danced pretty well together other than the three or four times they bumped into each other! But hey, it's not like Dana rehearsed for this! (She knew everyone's names because all characters on Dance Central were famous and well known throughout the country.)

 **Sorry for the short chapter!**


	12. dj got us fallin' in love

**DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love**

Miss Aubrey soon realized she was dancing all by herself and didn't know why. Soon, the song Counting Stars began to play. Dana looked around and saw that everyone was dancing in crews —everyone except Miss Aubrey and Angel. Dana stopped dancing for only a moment and left Dare.

Miss Aubrey looked lonely without her friends around her. Angel was dancing by the helicopter. They danced apart, but slowly, too slow for Dana's liking, the gap between them was shrinking. Subconsciously they where merging closer together, or was it! Suddenly Miss Aubrey felt herself being pushed toward Angel. They came closer together so fast, it seemed almost awkward.

"Hey chica, whatcha doin'?" Angel asked as Aubrey knocked into his chest.

"I don't know. I think someone knocked into me." She looked around but didn't see anyone close to her besides Angel.

"Oh, ok. Well, they are playing our song. Dance with me?" Angel said as he pulled her onto the middle of the dance floor not giving her a chance to say no.

Miss Aubrey started to walk right back off the stage but changed her mind when she started to here everyone chanting "Lu$h Crew". She started dancing in sync with Angel.

He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. "Change your mind?"

"I can't let down my fans, now can I?"

He smiled and they continued dancing until the end of the song. When it was finished, Angel grabbed Miss Aubrey's hand and led her off the stage and over to the side of the yacht. They stopped walking but he still held her hand. "I really do love your hair, curly or straight." Angel remembered the insults he said earlier. " And you look cute in your headbands and I love your style."

Miss Aubrey thought for a moment. "I think your hats and clothes make you look sexy. I love your soft hair."

Angel, still holding onto to Miss Aubrey's hand, placed his other hand on cheek. "I love everything about you."

Miss Aubrey's heart started racing. She had missed him so much though she would never admit that to anyone. He was standing right in front of her and, for the first time ever, she was speechless. He softly caressed her cheek and Miss Aubrey just melted into his hand.

Angel couldn't control himself any longer. He came closer and gently gave her a kiss. Miss Aubrey gasped. She kissed him back harder. For that moment, they felt that they were the only ones there. For that moment, everything was silent except for their own heartbeats. For that moment, they were totally lost in each other. They both knew that they belonged together.

" Ahem, ahem," Dana cleared her throat.

Miss Aubrey and Angel jumped. They opened their eyes to find that everyone was staring at them. Miss Aubrey's face turned red. She let out a sheepish giggle.

They looked at Dana. "Well, I do have to leave the big city tomorrow very early, so, bye!"

"Don't leave yet!" Miss Aubrey shouted.

"Ok, I'll stay for the rest of the party, but I think my job is done here!"

Maccoy played Glad You Came and the crews started dancing in this order… Riptide, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, Miss Aubrey and Angel.

The other crews began to talk. "So, Lu$h crew is back?" asked Dare.

"Hmmm…" Miss Aubrey had to think about this one. Even though they were dancing together, it didn't make them an official crew again. "Ok, I suppose I'll make the sacrfice…"

"Aubs?" Dana said. "Just say it!"

"Ok, sure. I mean why…not!"

"Yeah I thought once they kissed, which was NASTY, they were gonna be a crew again." Said Li'l T.

"MMMHMM!" Taye mumbled.

Riptide Crew was happy for them, too! "I'm glad they're back together. Now they can annoy me as a crew instead of individuals!" Emilia laughed.

"Yeah, go team Lu$h!"

"Well don't vote for them, Bodie!"

"Yeah, I'd say their Hi-definitely a crew again." Said Mo.

Everyone started chanting "Lu$h Crew". Ok, everyone said so, Lu$h Crew was official again. The song DJ got us Fallin in Love started playing. How fitting, because after all, Dana told Maccoy to play Counting Stars, but Miss Aubrey wasn't going to find this out…(at least until it didn't matter if she did, kind of like the texts!)

Dana and Dare found themselves having a Dance Battle with Lu$h Crew. "Come on Angel, we can't let them win! Let's do what Lu$h does best, win!"

"Come on Dana, let's win!"

"No, let's let them win! It'll be special for them!" Dana knew there was nooo chance that she'd win against either of the dancers but especially since they worked together as a crew.

The song was half over, but this was just the beginning of a fresh start for Lu$h. The stage that Dana and Dare and Lu$h Crew danced on was small, too small to dance apart, so Lu$h Crew and Dana and Dare had to dance extra close.

Once it was obvious that Lu$h Crew won, Dana and Dare left the stage. Lu$h Crew shared in their moment of victory under the spotlight. This was exactly how Dana wished it would be. She saw their smiling faces. It was like their two hearts became one, they became one. After all, there were two dancers and only one spotlight.

What happened after this story…

Miss Aubrey kept her new hairstyle, but changed it back to curls whenever she wanted to!

Lu$h Crew was the crew that would be remembered in history as "the crew that was everlasting", the crew that would leave only sweet memories, the crew that set the fashion trend that never went out of style, the crew that was never done and never EVER forgotten about!

Dana visited Lu$h Crew in the big city every month!

Miss Aubrey had the same dreams, only with happy endings and had many more sweet dreams!

Lu$h Crew and the others apologized to Jennifer and Miss Aubrey actually became frienimies with her, but Angel never flirted with her. Lu$h Crew was 4ever.

 **Ok, This story is done, but I may write more. This story was supposed to explain the changes in spotlight. This story took place during the spotlight timeframe. I know Lu$h isn't really in the game, but I'll pretend this story is why! Dance Central 4 will have Lu$h Crew back as a crew once it's released and they'll be famous in the game. Fingers crossed! Sorry for any misspelled words. I've been very busy with school and work and haven't had time to proofread! I've been working on this forever and wanted to publish it before I forgot about it…**

 **If you liked my story, please review!**


End file.
